


Don’t Mess With Me Or You’ll Regret It

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, PokeSpe | ポケスペ | ポケSP
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, emerald curses here, i got the permission to make emerald cuss so yeah :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Emerald has issues, a lot of them, and beating up drunk men was one of them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Don’t Mess With Me Or You’ll Regret It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vex_ation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/gifts).



> Big big big BIG THANK YOU TO VEX FOR THE COMMISSION!
> 
> This an Emerald and Ruby friendship fic! It's very underrated, tbh, along with the Sapphire and Emerald friendship ;-;
> 
> Again, thank you again, Vex, for the commission! <3

* * *

Emerald opened his mouth and released the biggest yawn he had ever done. His eyes wandered around Lilycove City. He often spent his time in Johto recently that he didn't realize how things have changed in this city. Sure, there were only a few like that new café and what seemed to be another club building. As he looked closer, he noticed some people dressed as contest idols, so he was guessing it was a fan club.

Still, the café piqued his interest more. Moving closer to the structure, he looked at the menu written in a chalkboard. There were only a few like a new cappuccino and frappuccino blend, but the new exclusive Pecha Berry cheesecake caught his attention the most. He wanted to go inside to see how much would it cost him, but something else caught his awareness.

Turning around, he saw an average height middle-aged man taking something from a kid. As he inspected closer, the kid seemed to be around five or six years old. Seeing such a display already infuriated him, so he decided to intervene.

"Hey!" he called. He sniffed something horrible, causing him to back off from the man. "Ugh," he muttered in disgust. This bozo smelled like beer. He didn't even know what exactly was a beer's scent like, but he had an idea since Gold almost tricked him into drinking one. (Though Crystal made sure to teach the Hatcher a _permanent_ lesson for pulling that bullshit.)

The man stopped and moved his head around, finding the source of the voice. He saw nothing and continued taking the kid's 1000 yen bill from him.

The disrespect this man pulled was enough to irk the Calmer. He could feel his eye twitching at that and he better show him who's boss. "Down here!" the blond commanded, causing the adult to look down.

The middle-aged man laughed. "What another kid? Did you lose your parents or something?"

"Shut up!" Emerald screamed and used his fist to punch the man's groin as hard as he could.

"Yowch!" The man let go of the kid's money, causing the kid to hit his bottom on the ground.

Emerald didn't waste time and helped the child stand up. "Go," he told the boy. "Get away from here before he hurts you."

The kid looked frightened and as much as Emerald knew it was none of his business to know what exactly happened, he couldn't just let that ugly adult take this kid's belongings. "I'll take care of him, go."

The boy gulped and nodded. He ran away, as the Calmer dealt with the drunk man holding his groin.

"The heck is your problem, tiny?" he questioned with his blood boiling.

Emerald didn't even give a damn about the older man's attitude. "Shut the fuck up, asshole."

Some passers-by heard such language. Some looked at Emerald with concern whilst some gasped at the nasty words that came out from his mouth.

"Leave the kid alone or you'll regret it next time," Emerald warned and was about to walk away, but the man laughed instead.

"I'm not taking orders from someone's ugly child!"

Emerald knew he would dig a deeper hole if he turned around and bad-mouth the guy, but he wouldn't let that attitude slip. "Says the actual ugly old man. You're drunk. Go home before I kick your ass."

He laughed even louder, and it sounded like a chortle—an ugly one to boot. "Bring it on, punk!"

"Learn when to shut the fuck up!" Emerald grabbed his e-shooter and shot mud at the man's shirt.

The adult gasped in horror, trying to find something that could wipe off or wash away the grub on his chest. He looked around and saw the beach and ran towards it.

Emerald grinned and returned his e-shooter back. He was supposed to walk away but he was surprised to see his friend. "The heck are you doing here?"

"Uhh," Ruby didn't know how to respond. He didn't like the tone Emerald was using, but he tried to let it slip for now. "I live in Hoenn?"

"I meant here in this city," Emerald elaborated with sarcasm lingering in his tone. "I thought you were with your girlfriend."

Ruby coughed, hoping to hide the pink hue on his cheeks. "She's not—" He sighed instead. "She's busy. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hanging out with Anabel," Emerald responded. He was until Noland called her, telling that it was an emergency so she had to leave. "Now, beat it, before I use my e-shooter on you."

Ruby backed off a bit, fearing for his life. Throwing mud at him would be the worst thing that could happen and he knew Emerald _wouldn't_ even try to hesitate. "Rude."

Emerald could feel a vein pop from his forehead. " _You're_ the rude one!" he accused but later released a breath. "Look, I'm just stressed. You owe me a Pecha Berry cheesecake."

Ruby blinked. He owed him what now?

* * *

Ruby was mourning at the loss of his wallet. Why did he even follow Emerald to the café in the first place?! He didn't even have a single yen left now!

Emerald, meanwhile, grabbed a fork and took a bite from the cheesecake. He was lucky that Ruby treated him. He not only got two slices of cheesecake but he also got some hot cocoa to boot! This day might not be a bad one after all!

The Calmer heard his friend sigh, but he didn't even bother to look at him. He was too busy savoring the flavor of the cheesecake. He didn't understand why it was an exclusive flavor; he loved to have the whole cake if they actually sell it as a whole! It shouldn't be an exclusive flavor in the first place since it was _that_ good!

"Why did you pick a fight with that drunk man anyway?" Ruby popped the question, as Emerald swallowed his meal.

The blond didn't hesitate, but he was reminded of how those kids treated him back in the day. He sighed. "He was bullying the kid by taking his money. I can't stand it. I have to put that dipshit into his place."

Ruby was...surprised, at best with Emerald's language. Did Crystal even know about this?!

"Anyway," Emerald placed the fork down and hopped off the chair. He wasn't in the mood to finish his meal now that he was reminded of it. "I'm goin' to see the Shoe Maker. Say 'hi' to Sapphire for me."

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't even finish the first slice! He wasn't going to let the blond get away from that! "Wait, Emerald!"

**..**

**...**

Ruby was able to follow Emerald outside but stopped when he saw the same man earlier. This time, he brought two of his friends.

"Did you seriously return to get your ass kicked again?!"

The drunk man cackled. "As if. You're done now, tiny."

Emerald glared at him, grabbing his e-shooter. But, instead of charging at him, they sent out their Pokemon. The Calmer was in trouble; he only brought Sceptile with him and three against one wasn't fair. They set him up!

Emerald shook his head. He shouldn't back out. Taking a deep breath, he sent out his Pokemon and Sceptile glared at the eyes in front of it. When the three Pokemon were about to attack, a Moon Blast attack knocked them away. The blond knew it was from Ruby's Kirlia and he smirked at the result.

"Learn not to bully _children_ next time, Kevin!" the small boy exclaimed and shot mud at the men's faces. They screamed as Emerald commanded his Sceptile, "Earthquake!"

Sceptile stomped its legs on the ground, along with its tail. The pressure was strong and it was enough to send the three idiots flying. They continued yelling for their lives, as they blasted off into the sky.

Emerald laughed triumphantly and returned his e-shooter back. "That'll teach 'em!" he exclaimed and looked at Ruby. He smiled. He was right; the Moon Blast came from Ruby's Kirlia. He saw his older friend praised the Psychic-Fairy type before returning it to its Poke Ball.

He realized something; he was kind of rude to Ruby and threw all his frustrations at him. He should try to apologize, at least. "You know," he started. "You being an asshole has become more endearing than not these days."

Emerald almost choked at his words. He had no idea what came out from his mouth and he wasn't going to take it back.

Ruby was puzzled at his friend's words; he had no idea what Emerald meant but he guessed it was a compliment. "Thanks?"

"Don't mention it," Emerald walked off to prevent himself from being embarrassed even further, but stopped. "Do me a favor and say 'hi' to Sapphire for me."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Emerald stopped in his tracks. He didn't know Sceptile's earthquake could throw the three idiots this far. How did they even survive the fall?

As he inspected them closely, one of them flinched and screamed. Based on the man's facial expression, he was terrified. Emerald had a smug reaction at that and opted to continue trekking through Route 110 until he reached a certain house.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoyed it too!


End file.
